The present exemplary embodiment relates to a seal structure for a motor vehicle. It finds particular application in conjunction with sealing the circumference of a motor vehicle door, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
A weather strip seal is traditionally attached to one of an edge of a door opening or a periphery of a door of a motor vehicle to seal the joint between door and vehicle body. The weather strip seal of this type is generally composed of a base portion attached along one of an edge of a door opening and a periphery of a door, and a tubular sealing portion projecting from the base portion which contacts the opposing surface for effecting a seal.
Various forms of traditional door weather seals are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,946 and two are shown in FIGS. 1-3. Referring now to FIG. 1, a weather strip seal 1 is continuously attached to one of an edge of a door 2 or the vehicle body 3 of a motor vehicle. Referring in addition now to FIG. 2, weather strip seal 1 includes a base portion 11 mounted to edge 5 of center pillar 4. A folded end portion 13 forms the tubular sealing portion 12. The folded end portion 13 is continued to the unfolded tubular portion through an inclined portion having a height gradually increasing from the folded end portion 13 to the unfolded tubular portion. This results in the thus formed tubular sealing portion 12 naturally continuing from the folded end portion 13 to the unfolded tubular portion 12.
As shown in FIG. 3, an inner panel 10 of a door 2 has nearly perpendicularly intersecting surfaces forming an L-shaped cross section with each other along a periphery thereof. An extruded weather strip 1A made of sponge rubber is attached to one of the above two surfaces through a retainer 6. The weather strip 1A has a thick-walled base portion 11 and a tubular sealing portion 12 which are integrally formed by extrusion.
The present weather strip door seal embodiment advantageously provides a weather strip door seal arrangement having reduced manufacturing costs and enhanced durability.